


A Song in the Darkness

by mazeshankmerthur



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-07
Updated: 2015-11-07
Packaged: 2018-04-30 10:18:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5160101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mazeshankmerthur/pseuds/mazeshankmerthur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Newt and Thomas have a moment together</p><p>Happens when they were sleeping in the room WCKD assign the gladers to.</p><p>Deep conversation and a bit of singing</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Song in the Darkness

**Author's Note:**

> This is a short little drabble I wrote and i hope you guys like it

It was silent in the dark room where WCKD put all of them in. Thomas doesn't know if they should trust these people but WCKD did get them out of the maze. If he had to choose between being struck in the maze or here, well it wasn't a hard choice. Thomas turn around again on his side trying to get comfortable enough to sleep. But he could not fall asleep with bunch of things on his mind. 

What will happen now that they are here? Will they see any of their family? Would they recognize them? It was a mess, everything starting when Thomas enter the maze. He doesn't know what will happen but Thomas does know that they have to stick together.

He turn again, this time laying on his back and staring at the bed above him. Thomas wonders how long they will be here and if they could get used to it? He knows this is better than the glade but this place just makes him have a bad feeling. Thomas doesn't know what it is exactly but he will definitely figure it out. He pokes at the bed comforter above him and hears a sigh.

“Go to bloody sleep, Thomas, we had a long day and need our rest”. Newt whispers to him low enough for him to hear but not loud enough to wake the others. “I can't, something doesn't feel right to me and it bothers me.” Thomas hears Newt sigh again and before he knows it, there's a head popping up above him. “What is it Thomas? What are you thinking?”

“I think there's something going on with WCKD, i-i don't know what but it's just..not good.” He turns around to face Newt and sees that he had a worried look on his face. Newt had a frown on his face and Thomas couldn't look him in the eye. “We are lucky that we all got out of the maze when we did and WCKD helped us out. You can't just think there's something wrong when they haven't done anything. “

Thomas looked at Newt with a knowing look that maybe he's right. But Thomas wasn't going to give up easily. “I know that look”, he looks away from Newt and doesn't reply. Thomas hears the bed above him creak and then a thump. He feels the bed dips and when he turns around to sit up, Newt was beside him.

“I know you are thinking of figuring things out and I know you won't give up easily. But you can't go snooping around. Yes I have my suspicion about them too but I don't want to get in any unneeded trouble. Some of us have been in that glade since we were young and being here is a miracle. So just wait until we have more information about WCKD before you do anything at least, please?”

Thomas thinks what Newt said over in his head but he doesn't know if he can do it. He knows there's something going on but Thomas doesn't want to let Newt down. “Ok I promise, just until there's more information..can I ask you something?” .He looks over at Newt beside him, their legs touching. “You just did, Tommy”, Newt smiles at him. 

A smile that Thomas only saw one other time when they met for the first time. “Yeah go ahead, ask”, he turns to Thomas waiting. “Do you remember your family? I don't remember anything other than the last person I saw before I went to work for WCKD was my mother. But it's just a blurry version of her, can't really tell what she looked like.”

Thomas looked to his hands, starting to tear up a bit from the almost memories of his mother. He wish he could actually see what she looked liked instead of a blurry image. “I don't remember much either but I do remember a little bit.” Newt leans back against the pillow getting comfortable. “Can you tell me about it? Thomas asked.

“Well I remember my mum singing me to bed every night. She would always sing this song and i would fall asleep to it. I never knew the song’s name and i asked my mum for it one night. She laughed and said as long as she's there, then there's no need for me to know. That maybe one day, she would record herself singing the song and give it to me.”

Thomas looked at Newt, seeing that this memory means a lot to him . “Do you remember the song she sang to you?” Newt looked back at him and smiled. “Yeah, back in the glade during my first few nights, i used to sing it to myself to fall asleep. It would always keep me from crying and soothe me. Also it helped get through the days and push me through.

Thomas knew he couldn't relate to Newt or any of the other gladers who were there at the beginning in the glade. But he could relate to the feeling of missing his mother and family like the rest of the group. Thomas knew everyone wanted to find their family. To find something that could give them a clue as what they were before all of this. Instead of being clueless and only knowing their names and these distant memories.

Newt slid down to where his head were laying on the pillow and looked up at him. Thomas gave Newt a small smiled, “Could you sing it to me? he asked shyly. Thomas slid down beside Newt feeling his eyes on him. “I don't have the best voice for singing Thomas”, he could hear Newt laughed and shakes his head. “I don't care, it will help me sleep and I think it will help you too”.

Newt smiled, “Ok but I only remember the chorus.” he moved a bit to be more closer and Thomas moved his head onto his shoulder. “That's fine, i don't expect you to remember all of it”, he placed his check on top of Thomas’s hair. Newt then began singing quietly, still not wanting to wake the others.

 

You are my sunshine, 

my only sunshine

You make me happy 

when skies are grey

You never know, dear, 

how much I love you

Please don't take 

my sunshine away

 

Thomas smiled after Newt finished singing to him. He enjoyed the song and knows that Newt is happy to sing it. Thomas looked up to see Newt have tear tracks on his cheeks and his eyes watered. Newt looked down at him and smiled, knowing he's crying out of happiness. “Thanks Thomas for listening, now go to bloody sleep”.

“Always the charmer huh Newt?”, Thomas laughed and moved his head onto the pillow. Newt laughed also and began getting up to go back to his bed. “It's the gentleman inside of me”, Newt climb off the bed but Thomas grabbed his arm. “Stay here? You already half asleep and laying here”, Thomas asked, hoping Newt will agree. “Ok fine why not, just don't hog the bed”, Newt moved back to his spot he was in before.

Thomas moved a bit closer to Newt and covered both with the blanket on the bed. “I will try my best”, Thomas said with a smile on his face. Both got as comfortable as they could and closed their eyes finally.

 

“Night Newt”

“Night Tommy”

 

The two boys drifted off to sleep, feeling the weight of the day. They might not be in the best situation right now, but they know that doesn't matter. As long as the group and them stay together, everything will be alright.


End file.
